Resident Evil Poems and Songfics
by Your Voice In The Darkness
Summary: A collection of Resident Evil poems and songfics obviously. Taking requests as well. Their not great, but they're okay :P Reviews and advice are appreciated.
1. Imprisoned

_Hey! I'm VD. This is my first fanfic :) I'm working on a certain story, but while I'm working on it, I decided to put up a fanfic with a collection of Resident Evil poems. They'll be love, hate, sadness, happiness, agony, sorrow, well, just about anything really :P Just whatever comes to my mind and I decide to write down. I'll also take request (with OC's as well). Just send me a message :) _

* * *

I knew there was no way out as soon as it was on my chest

The P30 made me a prisoner in my own body

God, did I fight it, but it was victorious, even over my best.

I was forced to work for Wesker and that female TriCell snobby

I had no choice but to follow the orders they gave me

I killed and infected the innocent people of Kijuju

Then, the BSAA arrived and began to fight bravely

Wesker chuckled darkly, "Redfield's here for you."

I still had my emotions, a wave of hope spreading throughout my heart

Thoughts ran through my head,

"Chris wouldn't turn back now that he's start.

No, he won't stop until Wesker is dead."

* * *

_This is pre-RE5 Jill Valentine. :)_


	2. Sorry

Hey ^_^ Okay, so I know the first one kinda sucked ._. But I'm trying to redeem myself! I was too focused on it rhyming and trying to force it to rhyme instead of let the words flow. I hope this one is better!

* * *

Threatened by the strength of her now opposer,  
He grabbed her neck and held it tight,

But no it wasn't the end for the the young woman,  
Known as the butterfly of the night,

Her hair dark like the sinking midnight sky,  
Her dress red as wine,

The man who clenched her,  
His eyes filled with hate,

Something she's never seen in him before.  
He wasn't himself at the moment,

His eyes burning in rage and fire,  
As soon as he came to his senses,

He uttered the simple phrase, "Sorry"

* * *

This is Leon and Ada. It talks about the time when Leon choked Ada in Resident Evil 4. :P


	3. Roses Are Red

Hiya! :D This one was requested to me a few days ago on my Twitter! WoOoOoooo! A request!

* * *

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You were just bitten by a zombie

So now I have to f***ing shoot you.

Sorry.

* * *

Nah, I'm kidding x] Don't worry, Voice. I'm working on the real one. It will be up soon, I promise :)


	4. I'm Falling in the Darkness

Requester: VoiceOfTheVoiceless-SxE

* * *

I'm falling in the darkness

The evil has taken over me

It pushes me to do what I do

But, I love this evil

Possibly more than you

I'm falling in the darkness

Feels like I'm blacking out

As the power consumes me, takes me over

I can't stop myself

Stop myself from hurting you

I'm falling in the darkness

I can't see you any more

My light in the black

The only one I ever loved

Now, the one that holds my fears

My fears of losing you

I'm falling in the darkness

Can you save me from myself

Save me from this evil that will make me kill

Kill the one that means everything to me

Kill the love we've built between us

I'm falling in the darkness

I feel the part of me that loved you being destroyed

I don't want to be destroyed

I don't want you destroyed as well

Can you heal all the wrong in me

I'm falling in the darkness

I've lost all control

Control of what I do

I'm hurting the love between us

I fear I'm killing you

I'm falling in the darkness

I'm crazed from the power inside me

Please don't let me hurt you

Save me or kill me

Just don't let me suffer

Suffer from the urge to kill you

I'm falling in the darkness

I'm not myself anymore

So, if you still love me

You will kill me

Kill me before I kill you

* * *

This poem was in Albert Wesker's POV towards Voice's OC, Alex Morgan. I hope it wasn't too bad!


	5. Ceaseless Madness

Pain resides within the hollows of my heart  
Slowly beckoning- Its tears my very soul apart  
Days go by and I am blinded by an illusory darkness  
That leads me to the very brink of ceaseless madeness

The excruciating pain that comes solely from their knives  
As to be such a blade that brought end to countless lives  
To what unorthodox angst will they bring upon me once more?  
To what extent of my residual sanity have they once again tore?

I desire not freedom nor to halt their torment  
For living any longer would just be punishment  
Just once, I would like to see that smile  
Even for a second, it would be worth while  
A smile that brings me joy like no other  
I wish to see you, my dearest mother...

Don't take her away, I beg of you please!  
Her existence alone brings me hope and ease  
I'll do what you desire, no matter the pain  
I don't care anymore, even if I go insane

* * *

**This poem is in the POV of Lisa Trevor :) She isn't really a big character, but I thought she deserved at least a poem! **


End file.
